Distracted
by x3addicted
Summary: So when a stunningly beautiful brunette tells him to stop being such said jerk and start acting a normal human being, naturally, he trips over his sixty different hair products in an attempt to find her. Shane/Mitchie


**Don't own it. First CR fic. Go easy on the tomatoes :P**

--

Shane Gray wasn't a jerk.

No, he just _acted_ like one.

So when a stunningly beautiful brunette tells him to stop being such said jerk and start acting a normal human being_, naturally_, he trips over his sixty different hair products in an attempt to find her.

It was only because she had _the_ voice.

It wasn't like he was in love with her or something.

Nate calls him a stalker, but Shane merely thinks of it as coincidence when he bursts into rooms whenever he can hear someone singing.

Nate Black had no idea what he's talking about.

He really was going to find her, but then Mitchie Torres smiles at him and he kind of got distracted. Jason calls him 'Shane the whipped lover boy who won't make me a birdhouse because he's so whipped' when he leaves to go meet her by the canoes one afternoon.

Shane tells him to go make his own goddamn birdhouse and shove it up his ass when he's done.

He finds himself smiling, laughing and talking a whole lot more with Mitchie than when he's playing the music he supposedly loves. So when he finds out she had lied to him and the entire camp (but mostly him), he compares it to the record label making him play cookie-cutter pop music.

That doesn't make him feel so good.

Nate and Jason worry when Shane sits in his cabin, strumming his guitar and not showering for the third day in a row. His hair is starts to curl and frizz, but he doesn't care because _Mitchie_ obviously doesn't.

Nate tells him if he was going to sit around moping like a _girl_ all day, then he wasn't the Shane Gray they knew and their legion of screaming fangirls loved.

So he gets up, smacks both Nate and Jason on the upside of their heads, and proceeds to straighten his hair.

He tells himself he's only doing it for the fans that were waiting for him at the Final Jam.

Not because he's hoping Mitchie will be there and she'll realise the error of her ways and fall head over heels in love with him and they'll live happily ever after, in that exact order.

Okay, he's putting too much thought into this. Because, you know, he hadn't even found the girl with the voice yet. Shane hits himself on the head as he heads out to Final Jam. He'd been meaning to do that.

Stupid Mitchie and her intoxicating smiles.

Shane takes his seat in between Nate and Jason. They shake their heads, muttering 'whipped' under their breaths. He ignores them, focusing on the performances they were meant to judge. Honestly, they weren't _that_ good.

Mitchie could do better.

Actually, Shane never got to hear Mitchie sing. He wonders what it would sound like when a clear, sweet voice floats to his ears, sending shivers down his spine.

Shane freezes, hope clutching at his heart.

It's _her._

He turns around, almost as terrified as he is excited. What if she was a horrible bitch? What if she was (he didn't care that he sounded like a superficial jerk) totally unattractive? Or worse, what if one of his screaming, hyperventilating fangirls? Shane prepares himself for either of the three, when all he really should've been doing was getting ready for the fourth.

_Mitchie?_

Now he's the one hyperventilating.

She's beautiful in the spotlight, he decides. Never mind her red cardigan makes her look like a potato sack; her sparkling, chocolate doe eyes are enough for him. He's hypnotized, and before he knows it, he's practically _running_ towards her and she's smiling so wide it looks like it hurts. Their hands intertwine and Shane swears his heart stops beating.

All he can think, feel, _breathe_ is Mitchie.

When it's finally over and they can't stop looking into each other's eyes, Shane pulls her aside and they have a long, _long_ talk about who she really is, and what is she going to do with Shane Gray's heart.

_I think I'm going to keep it._

--


End file.
